Un nuevo comienzo
by No.puedo.olvidarte
Summary: Esta historia trata de Jazz una chica que un dia despues de haber visto a su novio besandose con otra, decide empezar una nueva vida, lejos de su casa, Se muda a LA, y alli descubre su gran amor Joe Jonas!
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia no es real. Los echos no son reales.

Nueva historia gente, me inspire y bueno dejo un capitulo de algo nuevo :) , si les gusta dejen camentarios asi la sigo :D , Saludos. Eli

Un nuevo comienzo 

**Capitulo O1: Dejando todo atrás **

**Nunca pensé que me encontraría yo en esta posición, mi alma llena de angustia y dolor, mi corazón parece no encontrar respuestas a las preguntas que genera mi mente, lo único que hago es repetirme una y mil veces: ¿Qué hice yo, para recibir una humillación como esa? ¿Que le hice yo a él, para que me engañara de esa forma? Thomas le puso fin a nuestra relación en el momento que él me engaño con Diana, en el instante que mis ojos vieron esos labios juntándose fue cuando todo se vino abajo, y un aire recorrió mi cuerpo desde la punta de mis pies asta el ultimo pelo de mi cabeza, dejándome completamente en Shock, segundos después corrí hacia fuera llevándome por delante todo lo que se ponía en mi camino, corrí lo mas rápido que pude dejando el instituto atrás, y en el mi vida. Un rato después estaba en el medio de la plaza principal, una tormenta anuncio su llegada con un trueno fuerte, en el cual segundos mas tarde las gotas caían fuertemente sin parar, mire al mi alrededor, y pude notar que no había nadie, me mire a mi misma y note mi ropa mojada, toque mi cara y al ver mis manos note que mi maquillaje se había corrido, mi mochila estaba tirada en el piso, pronto note como todo me temblaba, me senté en uno de los bancos de la plaza. **

**Tomé mi celular y sin pensarlo llame a mi tia que vivía en Los Ángeles, pronto tuve un charla, en la que le pedía irme a vivir con ella y mi prima (16; Rosie), Mi tía accedió al instante ya que me quería como si fuera su propia hija, ella quedo en hablar con mis padres.**

**Horas más tarde llegue a mi casa, en donde no había nadie ya que mis padres siempre estaban ocupados con las empresas que manejan, sus negocios y todo eso. **

**Tome ropa y me dirigí a bañarme.**

**- Jazz, ya estamos en casa, hija – Gritó mi mamá desde el piso de abajo. Tome una toalla me tape, abrí un poquito la puerta…**

**-¡Hola!, Me estoy bañando, en un rato estoy- Grite con fuerza, para que mi voz quebrada por el llanto no se notara.**

**-Este bien, después baja, que tenemos que hablar- Dijo mi madre. **

**Instantes mas tarde, termine de bañarme y me dirigí a la sala, en donde se encontraban mis padres, sentados tomando una taza de café. **

**- Hola, ¿Cómo les fue hoy? – Pregunte en general, mientras que los saludaba a cada uno con un beso en la mejilla. **

**- Muy bien, mucho trabajo, ¿Y tu día como estuvo?- pregunto mi padre, ''Mi día'' Oh! Genial lo único que faltaba, de ''maravilla'', Mi novio me engaño, me rompió el corazón en mil pedazos, pero yo estoy perfectamente bien. Pensé con sarcasmo. **

**- Bien, normal, por cierto hable con la tía Mery- comente, para sacar el tema de mudarme a Los Ángeles. **

**- si, me entere hija! – Dijo mi mamá- Estuvimos discutiendo eso con tu padre, y creemos que puedes ir a vivir con tu tía, por lo menos por un tiempo si, así cambias de ambiente y como nosotros tenemos mucho trabajo creemos que es una gran idea. **

**Al conversar eso con mis padres, subí a mi habitación y averigüe todo al respecto de mi mudanza a LA, los lugares que visitaría, el barrio de mi tía, el colegió que asistiría, todo absolutamente todo. **

**- Jazz, teléfono – Dijo mi madre entrando a mi habitación. **

**- Gracias – Cerré la puerta detrás de ella**

**-Hola- Dije. **

**- Hola Jazz, ¿Cómo estas hermosa? – Dijo Thomas **

**- No me digas hermosa, y estoy muy bien por suerte- conteste **

**- ¿Qué paso amor?- su voz sonaba alegre. **

**Mi conversación con él no duro mucho, le deje en claro que no queria saber anda de él, que me mudaría, y que no tenía intenciones de volver, el me colgó el teléfono, pero ya no me importaba, lo único que queria era salir de esa casa, y de esa maldita ciudad, me prometí una y otra vez que apenas subiera al avión todo cambiaria y que dejaría todo en el pasado, una vida nueva, en una ciudad nueva , con personas nuevas… eso era lo único que pedía. **

**Ese día no termino mas, guarde todas mis pocas pertenencias que queria conservar en las cajas y valijas, ya que al otro día iría de compras para un nuevo look, para un mejor comienzo, mi padre prometió sacarme el primer pasaje que allá para ir a L.A, así que tenia que estar lista para mi nueva vida, las cosas que sabía que ya no servirían las guarde en una bolsa, para regalar o donar. **


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo O2: En busca de un nuevo comienzo. 

Esperaba ansiosa la hora de ir para el aeropuerto, los minutos se hacían eternos, decidí dormir una siesta para que las 2 horas que faltaban no se me hicieran tan pesadas, pero de esas 2 horas no pude pegar ni un ojo, cada ves que podía revisaba una y mil veces las cosas que iba a llevar para asegurarme de que no me olvidaba absolutamente nada. Revise mi computadora, pero justo cuando iba a borrar las cosas de la papelera de reciclaje, vi una foto, un foto que me llego, que me toco los sentimientos congelados, y me erizo la piel, en esa foto se veía a Thomas abrazándome, con su típica sonrisa, nos veíamos tan felices, que asta sentí su presencia en mi, recordé esas tardes en las que todo estaba bien, cuando nos revolcábamos por el pasto de la plaza, cuando íbamos a tomar capuchinos a la salida del colegio, cuando salíamos juntos a la noche, esos días en los que me sentía _''enamorada''_ , en los que el amor me dejo siega y no me dejo ver lo que realmente estaba pasando, esos días en los que pensaba que todo iba bien , pero definitivamente nada estaba bien, era claro que aunque trate de negarlo una parte de Thomas quedo en mi, Pero tambien dejo un vació que jamás voy a poder llenar, algo que jamás se va a cerrar, una cicatriz en el corazón.

Horas después mis padres me llevaron al aeropuerto para tomar mi vuelo, destinó Los Ángeles, la despedida no fue muy emotiva ya que no veía la hora de irme, y dejar mí pasado atrás la ultima imagen fue la de mis padres saludándome mientras yo caminaba por el pasillo en donde una señorita me esperaba para controlar los papeles y darme el _okey, _Instantes mas tarde ya estaba en mi asiento, dormí todo el viaje, ya que la noche anterior por los nervios no había conseguido pegar un ojo.

Mi tía Mery me espera junto con Rose mi prima, las dos se veían esplendidas, Rose se veía más alta, y el pelo castaño ya lo tenia por la cintura, Tía mery se veía mas delgada, Ambas al verme llegar me abrazaron.

- Prima, ¿Cómo estas?-

- Que cambiada estas, te ves divina, que grande… ¿Como llegaste? ¿Tenes hambre? ¿Queres algo?- Tía Mery parecia que en cualquier momento se iba a ahogar con las palabras, parecia que no respiraba cuando hablaba, pero ya estaba acostumbrada, era así desde que tengo uso de razón. Fuimos asta la casa, Se veía como una mansión por afuera, Ese era el lugar en donde, empezaría mi nueva vida… Un Nuevo Comienzo…


End file.
